The ankle joint is one of the most used joints of the body and consequently one of the most abused. It is the complex articulation point of the fibula and tibia with the ankle bone or talus and the tarsal bones. Complex ligament systems connect the various bones of the ankle joint and constrain it for movement up and down or movement in dorsiflexion and plantar flexion. The ankle is not meant to rotate from side to side or to tilt inward or outward. Traumatic movement of the ankle in such direction can result in injury or sprain to one or more of the ligament systems. For this reason athletes or other persons engaged in rigorous activity commonly use protective devices such as an elastic wrap or tape. Ankle brace devices are frequently used in favor of elastic wraps or tape. Such braces are configured to conform to the ankle region and foot, and have forward edges that come together over the front superior foot portion. The forward edges have lace eyelets and are secured on the foot by tightening a common lace trained through the lace eyelets. This concentrates a tension force down the middle of the front superior foot portion. When tightly laced, this can be uncomfortable.